22 March 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-03-22 ; Comments *The available recording comprises only the session tracks and the surrounding Peel links (albeit in excellent sound). Remaining track listing taken from Lorcan's Archive, with many thanks. Positively identified as this show (the 07 June 2001 repeat had the tracks in a different order). Sessions *Mighty Math, one and only session. Recorded 2001-01-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Twist: 'Pieces (CDS-Picture This)' (Org) *Rufige Kru: 'Stormtroopa VIP (12")' (Metalheadz) *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: 'Look At Me I'm Wonderful (CD-New Tricks)' (Right Recordings) @''' *Liliput: 'Nice (2xCD-Liliput)' (Kill Rock Stars) *Mighty Math: 'Soulboy' (Peel Session) '''# :(JP: 'A personal favourite.') *Lovejunk: 'Same Shirt Different Day (CD-Tribulations)' (Crackle) *Mark Kozelek: 'Love At First Feel (CD-What's Next To The Moon)' (Badman Recording Co.) @''' *Casino Versus Japan: 'Go Hawaii (2xLP-Go Hawaii)' (City Centre Offices) '''@ *Nectarine No.9: 'Susan Identifier (CD-Received Transgressed & Transmitted)' (Beggars Banquet) *Willie Williams: 'Armagideon Time (LP-Armagideon Time)' (Studio One) @''' *Union Kid: 'Incoming + Convert (CDS-Triple A)' (1970 Recordings) *Mighty Math: 'Cherry Chocolate' (Peel Session) '''# :(JP: 'Extraneous sounds on that were those of Sheila trying to get the dog Nellie out of the studio, and as the dog weighs almost as much as she does, it was a bit of a tussle.') *Shep & The Limelights: 'Daddy's Home (Compilation CD-Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 9)' (Ace) @''' *Exos: 'At The End (CD-Strength)' (Force Inc. Music Works) '''@ *Dixieland Jazz Group Of NBC's Chamber Music Society Of Lower Basin Street with Lena Horne: 'The St. Louis Blues (78)' (Victor) (Pig's Big 78 2001) @''' *Gaza Strippers: 'Catfight (LP-Confessions)' (Lookout!) '''@ *High Fidelity: 'Pig Might Fly (CD-The Omnichord Album)' (Plastique) @''' *Tech Level 2: 'Lexicon (12")' (Hardleaders) *Mighty Math: 'Quarksparking' (Peel Session) '# ' '''@ :(JP: 'Now that is just gorgeous, isn't it? One of my tracks of the year so far, from Mighty Math, who's in session tonight'...(coughs)...'Scuse me while I kiss the sky.') *Fuck: 'Panties Off (CD-Cupid's Cactus)' (Smells Like) *Multicast: 'Laura (Reprise) (2xLP-Rural Sessions)' (Obliq Recordings) @''' *Fall: 'Powder Keg (2xCD-A World Bewitched)' (Artful) *Clearlake: 'I Hang On Every Word You Say (CD-Lido)' (Dusty Company / Domino) *Galactic Symposium: 'YMCA (7")' (Vague) '''@ *Large Mound: 'I Thought You Were Dead' (Julius Geezer) *Mighty Math: 'The Futurist' (Peel Session) #''' :(JP: 'Thank you Robert for a lovely session...The Futurist, the last of four tunes, and I look forward to future recordings and future sessions from Mighty Math.') *Kind Of Like Spitting: 'Pick A Town Find A Box Live Alone (CD-One Hundred Dollar Boom)' (Ganaa) '''@ *Tortoise: 'Six Pack (CD-Standards)' (Warp) @''' *Harry J. All Stars: 'Jay Moon Walk (2x Compilation CD-Return Of The Liquidator By Harry J. & His Friends)' (Trojan) '''@ *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) John Peel (Mighty Math Session) 25.01.01 *2) 2001-03-xx Peel Show LE614 ;Length *1) 00:04:47, 00:05:00, 00:06:14, 00:06:23 *2) 1:32:29 (26:47-1:21:30) (to 57:08, from 1:03:13 unique) ;Other *1) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) *2) Created from LE614 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 2001 Lee Tape 614 ;Available *1) Life Has Surface Noise *2) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment